


Soaring & Lost In The Beat

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, OMC - Freeform, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nobody looked twice when he got up and danced by himself, although he didn’t stay that way long. Women would dance up to him, and they’d move together for a while before one or the other danced away.  Tony found himself dancing with men as well, his back sliding against another man’s chest as a pair of strong hands held on firmly to Tony’s hips. He could feel a man’s hard-on pressing against his ass, but then he’d been pressing his own against women all night, it didn’t seem right to object.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring & Lost In The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble and a ficlet written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Days 15 and 17. The drabble I started writing kept getting longer and longer, so I rewrote the first paragraph for the drabble I wanted in the first place, then turned the whole thing into a 1400 word ficlet that I posted two days later. They're very similar, but quite different at the same time, so I felt justified in posting them both.
> 
> Beta for Lost in the Beat by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

**Soaring**

Tony loved to dance. Usually he brought someone with him, because people looked at you strangely if you danced alone. But it didn’t matter, as long as he got to dance. He got lost in the beat, the heavy bass vibrating under his skin, along his bones, finding its way into his pelvis. It was erotic and sensual and he almost always left the bar with a hard-on. Sometimes he didn’t even make it out of the bar; soaring through his orgasm, still gasping for breath as he left the bathroom and made his way back onto the dance floor.

  
 **Lost In The Beat**

Tony loved to dance. Usually he brought someone with him, because people looked at you strangely if you danced alone. But it didn’t matter, as long as he got to dance. He loved getting lost in the beat, his head falling back as the bass vibrated under his skin, along his bones, into his pelvis. It was erotic and sensual and he almost always left the bar with a hard-on. His date would think it was for her, and he didn’t discourage that thought, it usually got him laid, but it wasn’t. It was the dance that got him hard.

It was the end of a rough week, and he’d headed out without even bothering to go home and change. He needed something new, maybe a little chancy, and he’d read about this place, a dance bar with an edge. He’d heard the talk, the bar attracted a wide range of people: straights, gays, transsexuals, cross dressers, couple and triads and everything beyond.

Tony squeezed through the crowd, enjoying the mix - goths shoulder to shoulder with slick euro trash, a bleached and mohawked punk straight from the 80's talking to a shirtless tattooed biker. A Domme in black leather and four inch heels led two shirtless slave boys by, their collars attached to the short leashes she held in the hand that wasn’t holding a nasty looking riding crop.

It was a heady feeling. Nobody gave a damn who he was or what he did, he fit in simply because he was there, because that was all that mattered. Nobody looked twice when he got up and danced by himself, although he didn’t stay that way long. Women would dance up to him, and they’d move together for a while before one or the other danced away. Once he was surrounded by five or six women, and they all danced together, rubbing up against each other in ways that gave him all sorts of wild ideas.

Then some men entered the party, and Tony found himself dancing with them as well, his back sliding against another man’s chest as a pair of strong hands held firmly to Tony’s hips. He could feel the man’s hard-on pressing against his ass, but then he’d been pressing his own against women all night, it didn’t seem right to object. He danced with a lot of men after that, as many men as women, and he loved it, because it gave him twice as many people to flirt with. He loved to flirt just as much as he loved to dance.

He finally took a break, heading for the little boy’s room. The urinals had lines, but there was an open stall, so he grabbed it. He unzipped and leaned his left shoulder against the wall, trying to relax enough to take a leak, because it wasn’t easy pissing when your dick was hard.

The wall was shaking, and it took him a minute to realize it wasn’t from the heavy bass pounding out of the speakers in the club. The guy on the other side was banging into it rhythmically, and a slow grin spread across Tony’s face as he recognized the source. That’s when he noticed the voices. Two voices, speaking low, gasping and panting, making the sort of noises you make when you don’t want anyone to know what you’re doing in a public bathroom stall.

He couldn’t hear more than random words, and the occasional phrase, but what he did hear was hot and dirty and it made his dick beg for attention. What the hell, he had it in his hand already, and he was obviously not taking a leak until it went down.

Besides, it wasn’t going to take long. He was almost ready to come just from hearing them panting and grunting and feeling the wall shake when they banged into it. One voice was deep and growly, and easier to hear than the other. Tony concentrated on the words he could hear as he jerked his dick fast and tight through his fist.

“Like that…tight… know how much you like… such a good bitch…”

He heard a noise above him, and glanced up. One of them had wrapped his hands around the metal, fingers white as he held on tightly. While Tony was watching, a larger set of hands landed on top of the first, fingers linking together.

“Hold on, now,” growly voice warned, just before the wall started to _really_ shake. The other one cried out, no words but loudly enough to tell he’d been taken by surprise when growly started pounding into him like that. Not like he was objecting, if his cries of “Harder, harder!” were any indication.

Tony’s fist sped over his dick, imagining the looks on their faces as they fucked, the way they must feel right now, knowing there were people outside their stall that had to know what they were doing.

He realized then that they might know he was there, listening to them, and jerking off as they fucked, and his balls pulled up tight as a surge of lust shot through him. He threw his head back, groaning as his climax hit him; come spattering across the seat of the toilet and onto the stained wall behind it. He closed his eyes against the sparks – not sure if they were from the buzzing fluorescents over the urinals or the aftereffects of a truly spectacular orgasm.

Panting as his heartbeat slowly calmed, Tony heard the two next door come, the whole stall shuddering as they collapsed against it, gasping and crying out, no longer trying to hide their voices. Tony had never felt so drained in his life. He badly wanted to sit down, but there was no way he was going to sit on that toilet, so he stiffened his knees and forced himself to stay in an upright position.

Eventually the guys next door started moving around, shuffling and speaking softly, and when one of them actually took a piss, Tony had to grab his cock again, he wasn’t about to urinate until they left the bathroom. No need to make it even more obvious that he’d been there the whole time. To fill the time, he cleaned up his mess, wiping down the wall and the toilet seat, laughing at himself for even bothering, considering that he was surely not the first to leave come on the walls.

Finally they left the stall and someone else took their place making a joke about how most men didn’t need four hands to hold one cock over a toilet. That had gotten a laugh from several men, and Tony took advantage of the noise to finally let go and pee. That was a relief. It was obvious from the voices that more than one had enjoyed that show, and strangely enough, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed that their performance wasn’t just for him.

Finally they left the bathroom, and things settled back down to the regular noises you might expect from a public bathroom: the music rising and falling as the door opened and closed, the shuffling of men's feet as they went to the stalls and urinals, water running in the sinks. Tony eased out of his stall and cleaned up, relieved that no one seemed to look at him twice.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, a couple of well-muscled, beefy bear-types were leaning against the wall, the taller one bending down to speak in his partner’s ear, running his hand across the back of the guy’s shaved head. The bald one glanced down, then up to Tony's face, smirking. Tony flushed bright red as he realized he was totally busted. He walked past, trying to act casual but baldy spoke.

“Nice shoes.”

Oh, fuck. He had to grin at them, shaking his head. Some cop he was. His Italian leather shoes were rather distinctive. How embarrassing. He stopped off at the bar and ordered two beers, steering his way back to the couple who were deep in conversation and didn’t notice him until he was directly in front of them. He handed them the beers, leering appreciatively.

“Nice show.”

They all three laughed at that one, and Tony left the bar still chuckling. He’d definitely be coming back here again, he hadn’t had this much fun in ages.


End file.
